


It's always been right there

by burnedphoenix



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Consent Issues, Feelings, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touching, Worried!Steve, h/c, hurt!danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedphoenix/pseuds/burnedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny got hurt, again. Steve can’t take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always been right there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annieke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieke/gifts).



> I think this is the last H50 fic I had laying around on my dust-gathering harddrive. Hope you like it.

It felt like being trapped under water. Everything was muted, sound, feeling, all his senses seemed to be pushed down, but his brain was fighting to reach the surface.

The first thing he became actively aware of was pressure on his hand. It was warm and comforting. He felt it moving, along his arm, over his chest. The motion tingled the hairs on his torso as the warmth of the touch seeped into his skin.

Heat spread out along his neck, caressed his cheek, buried into his hair. 

Even far down, in the deep sea of darkness he was still trapped in, Danny could feel how his body responded, his head tried to tilt into the touch, his heart tried to beat out of his chest.

There was a sound. A beeping. He couldn’t place it, but its rhythm picked up speed the faster his heart seemed to beat. 

There was a murmuring sound at his ear, hot puffs of air tingling the sensitive skin, but he couldn’t make out the words. The tone and cadence wrapped him in a blanket of comfort and security though.

He felt heat drift along his legs next, down, slowly, all along his skin, a feather light pressure, more teasing than touching. Then the touch returned, all the way up to his hips, across the tender skin of his abdomen, circling his belly button and Danny felt the blood rush south, making his hard on twitch in the confines of his boxers. 

Boxers. He was wearing underwear. But everything else he had felt was pure skin. Skin on skin. 

His breathing sped up as he struggled to open his eyes. Why was he almost naked? Why was anyone touching him like that? Why was he not panicking, aside from the fact that he didn’t panic?

The steady beeping brought him closer to the surface. It was so loud in the otherwise silent space.

Then his nose picked up a scent. He felt his nose twitching and he realized it was more than one scent. It was a mix of antiseptic, sickness and home. It confused his stuffed brain, how could it smell like home in what had to be a hospital.

His eyes flew open. Hospital? Why was he in a hospital?

Before he could comprehend what was going on around him, he was assaulted by flashes of the events that brought him to this moment.

_Steve charging into the unsecured location where their suspect was supposed to hide out._  
Danny chasing after him, weapon drawn.   
Losing sight of Steve.  
Feeling an air draft.  
Turning around.  
Hearing Steve scream his name.  
Glass breaking under his back.  
Free falling.  
Steve’s face, framed by a window frame spiked with broken shards of glass.  
Air getting knocked out of his lungs by the impact.   
Pain spreading through his whole body.  
Darkness and peace. 

Blinking his eyes a few times, Danny took a deep breath. So, he was in a hospital because, again, Steve got him hurt. Kind of. 

He took stock of his body, all limbs still firmly attached, head still a bit fuzzy but otherwise fine, and still some weird, unmoving pressure on his abs. 

Danny opened one eye and looked down.

Steve’s head lay frozen on the lower part of his body, ear pressed to the sensitive skin just below his belly button, staring like a deer caught in the head lights.

Danny’s other eye shot open, eyebrows raised and mouth working before his brain could even fully catch up.

“What, pray tell, are you doing, Steven?”

There was a mumbled jumble that could have been words, but Danny couldn’t be sure.

“What was that? Speak up, soldier, I can’t hear you.”

Steve sat up, ramrod straight, in the blink of an eye. His body seemed to be fighting over ‘sitting at attention’ and fidgeting like Grace.

“Navy, Danny…” was what he finally decided to answer with, the resigned sigh more tired than annoyed it seemed.

“Yadda, yadda, Navy, Seal, don’t deflect.” Danny narrowed his eyes at his partner. “Repeat.”

“I said _Coma Arousal Therapy_ ,” Steve ground out.

“Huh.” Danny blinked. _Coma Arousal Therapy?_ He looked around, noticing the calendar at the far wall still showing the same date as his own had that morning.

“You do realize that I was not in a coma, right? I was merely sleeping off the painkillers the EMTs gave me, after my partner got me thrown out of a window. Again, I might add.”

This time, Steve definitely fidgeted. “Well, yes, Danno, but you weren’t waking up for soooo long.” 

Was that a whine? Was Navy Seal Steve McGarrett whining at him?!

Danny stared, then glanced around for a clock.

“What time is it? 3? 3 pm? It’s still Tuesday, isn’t it? It is, I can see it on the calendar over there.” He pointed to the far corner of the room. “You, my friend, have to learn to have patience.” He thought as a Navy Seal the guy would have learned things like that already. “I haven’t even been out for more than two hours!”

They both sighed and Steve wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“So, _Coma Arousal Therapy_.” Danny stated. “What’s that about anyway?”

He could see the blush rising along Steve’s neck and into his cheeks. Danny couldn’t help but stare.

“Just something I read.” Steve told the wall.

“And you thought to try it out on me now because…?”

“You weren’t waking up!” Steve sprang to his feet and stomped over to the window. The tension in his back told Danny more than one would have guessed. 

Sitting up, it turned out, was not his brightest idea though. The hiss that escaped his clenched teeth brought Steve right back to his side. 

Gentle hands pushed him back down, soothing the frown lines out of his forehead before disappearing in his hair. 

After taking a deep breath, Danny slowly opened his eyes again. The pain in his back was receding slightly, though Danny was sure that was mostly thanks to the extensive use of pain meds. He could still recall the feeling of his bones rattling when he hit the ground.

He was met by a pair of big, worried eyes, so close that Danny could feel the warm breath leaving Steve’s lips and brushing against his own. 

“What…?” Danny asked on a breath, too lost in the emotion he found in his partner’s eyes to finish his question. He might have even forgotten what he was about to ask. 

The feeling of warm, dry lips pressed against his own startled a gasp out of him. His eyes had already closed again without his permission and he felt, more than anything else, the shudder that ran through Steve’s body as his hands buried themselves in Steve’s hair, just like the other man’s hands still grabbed his own. 

The kiss was chaste, sweet really, but so full of emotion on both of their parts, it made his heart hurt in his chest. 

“Please,” Danny felt the words pressed into his lips, “Danno, please,” Steve kissed him again, “don’t ever do that to me again.”

One more kiss and Steve rested his forehead again Danny’s, air rushing out of his lungs as if he’d held it in for hours. 

And Danny, for once, did not find the words or will to object.


End file.
